mofixfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:FgteevDoofus/Mofix Cinematic universe
I noticed something there. Remember the Dandidoo series, I decided I would make a universe called Mofix Cinematic universe. That sets in the Monster world. The first Part is about Galvana and how the Celestials met each other and they went to the Sky eater from Superchargers and met the Darkness so all 12 has agreed with him that they will rule the universe so The Darkness created Starhenge for the Celestials. When the cataclysmic rift opened they Pushed Kaos out the window and destroyed Skylands and the Darkness says when the Sky eater self deconstruct and Skylands was destroyed "All shall Fear + Obey me, I am The Darkness!" And he flashed out into the light to be hidden so Skylands became nothing but the Ocean. Until the events of Moana. But it's going to be different when Maui betrayed Moana by leaving her so Moana say to the Ocean to choose someone else. When she came back to Motonui, she sees her Island dying. When it died, Moana was wondering who Chased away the fish and Drained the Life from Island after Island. So she discovered a weird thing in the Sky. She went to Starhenge and saw the Celestials. Infusing by their own element, The Celestials are completing the Ritual to creating their own world to rule the universe. When Moana was watching it and so and music note flashed out and Moana was blasted from the Sky. And with one transformation on the world (not ours) the Celestials rendered all mankind to ash and shaped everything in their own Image and that's how the Monster world was born (Plant Island, Cold Island, Gold Island, and Ethereal Island). The second part is the FGteev gameplay of My Singing Monsters. Between part 1 and part 2 Mike did not breed all 15 Cold island naturals, Ghazt, Shugabush, and others in part 2 it was the Celestials and Kristin Bush who created Air Island, Water Island, Earth Island, and Shugabush Island. And Vhamp (Mart) created a Rare-inator to copy a Monster and Recolor and add new features to it. After part 3, Galvana (Ash) created her greatest creation yet, The Wubbox she powered it up automatically and sent it to Plant Island, Kristin Bush created Shugitar, Shugajo, Shugarock, and Shugabuzz, and Furnoss (Hearthbeat) created Tribal Island and a new Species Kayna and new currency Starpower. After part 4 Dizzy from defendants has created A Punkleton on Plant Island. The Celestials has the Rare-inator to create Rare Oaktopus and Rare Pango on Cold Island, Rare Spunge, Rare Shrubb, and Rare Scups on Water Island, and Rare Pompom, Rare Shrubb, Rare Drumpler, and Rare Cybop on Earth Island, and Vhamp created Reebro on Air Island as well as Galvana adding Wubbox to Air Island. On Mike's 7th birthday when Mike gets the cake on Plant Island and Spent his 48 Diamonds, Rare Pompom told Rare Cybop to rescue the diamonds then A scrapped 4-Element monster named Clair appeared and Rare Cybop gave the 48 Diamonds to Rare Pompom and the the Diamonds were saved until Clair stole 48 Diamonds from the 777 Diamonds. When Mike is grounded and Skydad took away Mike's Ipad, the Celestials Fused all 5 Natural Islands into the Continent and Furnoss (Hearthbeat) has sent Kayna from Tribal Island to the Continent and so everyone disappeared for no reason except Kayna, Noggin, Clamble, and Mammott and the 3 were cute adorable babies (Except Clamble) and they will grow up when they go to Outer Islands. The third part is A Monster Life series by Matthew Fisher. When Cesar replaced Mike and he has long ways to go. Right after episode 25 Clair appeared yet again and Stole 51 Diamonds like 12 Diamonds he stole before and 729 Diamonds he stole after the 5 Natural Island's fused. After episode 26 The Monsters are still having Christmas forever and Yelmut is never coming Until the Monsters learned to talk. In Auradon all 15 Natural monsters (Dandidoo, Thumpies, Pango, Entbrat, Shrubb, Deedge, Maw, T-Rox, Quarrister, Congle, Reedling, Spunge, Cybop, Scups, and Riff) are having fun until they accidentally fell into the portal and fell from the sky and into the Continent. But a Weird portal appeared and All 8 Fire monsters (Yelmut, Wynq, Barrb, Candelavra, Krillby, Tring, Sneyser, Edamimi, and Drummidary), All 15 Ethereal monsters, 5 Seasonal monsters, 19 Wublins, Wubbox, G'Joob, Yawstrich, Shugafam, Glowbes, Rares, Werdos, and Fanmade monsters came out of nowhere and Earth lands was unlocked and Air lands Expanded with The Skyship. Mammott had discovered Starhenge, Party Island, Wublin Island and Composer Island. That's how It all began. Then we have "Potbelly starts", Dandidoo song 1, 2, 3, 4 (the Tweedle song), and 5 then there's "The restaurant", The Dandidoo Adventure, the Dandidoo Christmas, and the Dandidoo Valentine's day. Category:Blog posts